


50% Student, 50% Agent, 100% Stressed

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: The Kim Possible AU literally no one asked for





	50% Student, 50% Agent, 100% Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to weekoony on tumblr for the idea and the title lmao

Kim grunts as she makes her way up the mountainside, scaling it with practiced ease. Tied to her waist is Jason, who is too busy screaming about how high they are to actually help her climb up to Dr. Repulsa's secret base.

"Jase, I love you, but get it together for the love of god," Kim yells down to him. The blonde swallows thickly before nodding, grabbing his own pickaxe hanging from his utility belt and digging it into the side of the mountain. Kim sighs gratefully before pulling her pager out of her pocket. "Billy, talk to me."

The screen lights up quickly, a boy her age waving at the camera from where he's sat between multiple monitors, and he begins typing frantically on the keyboard. "So, Dr. Rita Repulsa is back with the 'trying to take over the world' thing, this time with a giant crystal that can supposedly reshape the world as we know it."

"Sounds about right," Kim huffs as she puts Billy on speaker, making her way up the mountain with Jason by her side. "Wait, where's Zack?"

"In my pocket," Jason explains through labored breaths, and suddenly a head with a metal device atop it pokes out of his pocket.

"I cannot _believe_ y'all turned me into a naked mole rat," Zack complains, the machine on his head allowing them to communicate with him. "I would've accepted a hamster or something but a _naked mole rat?!_ "

"Look, we need to be able to get you into incredibly small places to cut the wires on her machine, and you're the tallest of the four of us next to Billy. We had to improvise," Kim explains.

"Also the naked mole rat has very large, very thick teeth, perfect for wire cutting," Billy inputs as well. Zack just huffs and crawls back into Jason's pocket.

The climb is gruesome but they make it up in one piece, standing in front of a giant base made of pure gold. "She seems a little eccentric," Jason jokes, and Kim can't help but chuckle because eccentric wasn't the first word to come to mind, more like _extra._

"There's a large amount of power being used in the central chamber of the base separate from the main power grid. Jason and Zack will have to go there. And Kim, your arch nemesis is working with her," Billy explains quickly before ending the call, leaving them in silence.

'Great,' Kim thinks with a roll of her eyes, 'my favorite and least favorite super villains are working together.'

"We'll keep in touch on coms, and please for the love of god stay out of sight," Kim says quietly as they enter the base, running to the right while Jason and Zack head towards the left.

Kim moves meticulously through the base, making sure to not fall into any of Dr. Repulsa's elaborate traps. She comes to the end of a hallway to a large room complete with a wall of windows, and every nerve in her body is standing on end when the lights suddenly go out.

"God bless Zack," she mutters under her breath, knowing that her rodent sized friend must've cut the main power to the base. Her elation is replaced with panic and instinct when she notices a faint yellow glow coming from behind her, and a voice muttering, "Hey, Princess."

Kim jumps quickly to the left, narrowing avoiding the ball of yellow fire that was launched at her from behind. As she rolls she turns her body around, facing her assailant.

"Trini," she mutters under her breath, staring at the shorter Latina with hands covered in golden flame grinning like the Cheshire Cat back at the agent.

"Good to see you again, Kimmy," Trini teases, and Kim can't help but match her smirk as she launches herself towards the shorter girl, thus beginning their usual banter: hand to hand combat.

"You're getting good, Princess," Trini comments as she narrowly avoids a foot to the face that Kim sends her way. Kim's eyes widen as she jumps into a back handspring, Trini's yellow fire burning where her feet once were.

"Not too bad yourself, hot head," Kim smirks, and Trini actually growls at the nickname, launching fist after fist at the agent. Kim blocks them as quickly as they're thrown, but not without an intense amount of concentration and energy.

"Just give up, Kim. You know I always win," Trini jests as she continues attacking Kim, using her extensive knowledge of martial arts to try and beat the agent.

"I think we remember our encounters differently," Kim grunts out, catching an opening in Trini's stance and sweeping her feet out at the shorter girl's legs. Trini is knocked off balance and Kim gains the upper hand, tossing Trini over her shoulder. The two of them roll until Kim lands victoriously on top of Trini, effectively pinning the girl to the ground.

"Who would've known you like it a little rough, Princess?" Trini teases from beneath Kim, her chest heaving for oxygen. Kim just rolls her eyes playfully, leaning closer to Trini until their faces are mere inches apart.

"You would know, actually," Kim says plainly, and that's all it it takes for Trini to lean up and capture Kim's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. The taller girl knows that the girl beneath her could flip her in a second and pin her to the ground, but the fact that she's letting her take control is thrilling.

"Mm, good to see you, Kim," Trini says with a smile against her lips. The agent smiles back just as brightly, pressing her lips to Trini's once more before standing on her feet, pulling Trini to her feet beside her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Kim jokes as Trini stands in her personal space, staring up at the agent with those golden eyes she loves so much. Trini just rolls her eyes at Kim's comment and kisses her again, slower and deeper this time.

"Where would the thrill be if we didn't?" Trini hums against her lips, and Kim yelps as she feels a portion of her shirt catch on fire, looking down with wide eyes at a smirking Trini.

"What the hell was that for?" Kim asks incredulously. Trini just laughs, leans down and presses her lips to the now exposed and irritated skin of Kim's hip.

"One, any excuse to get you naked is a good excuse," Trini mutters against her skin, Kim's hand burying itself in the shorter girl's thick brown locks while her eyes shut in bliss. "And two, I can't make it look like I let you off easy. We do have a reputation to maintain."

"You could come with us, you know," Kim says softly into the air, pulling Trini back up to her lips. "Ditch the whole super villain life."

"Where's the fun in following the rules, Princess?" Trini asks playfully, lips a breath apart from Kim's. The taller girl, for her part, just rolls her eyes and kisses Trini once more, before kicking her hard across the face.

"There, now we're even," Kim chuckles as Trini lays on the floor, clutching the side of her face. The shorter villain just laughs, stretching out the muscles of her face before Kim leans down and kisses her cheek, her nose, then her lips.

"Gotta go save the world and all that shit," Kim mutters against her lips with a smile.

"You'll know where to find me," Trini smirks, laying her head against the ground as Kim runs off to stop Dr. Repulsa once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write more? Who knows! Tell me in the comments how you like it!


End file.
